the TCW
by a starlit dreamer
Summary: *VERy tWiSTEd* Chap5 up! a new (sort of) version of MR except in tijauna. it's something that tests satine's love for christian. (no one dies) see how it all plays out in the end. rating may change.........
1. meet the friends

disclaimer: i would give ewan to my friend, satan, if i had him and i would have enough money to swim in if i owned any of these characters, except lula.  
  
a/n: i'm givin most people nicknames because after a while, they're names get too long to type. i'm also tweakin some stuff, like the duke is an attractive guy, but still evil and selfish as ever. and no, this is somewhat different from 'amidala's sick heart' for those of you who were wonderin.  
  
dedicated to: butter. not sure if you'll read this, but this is to you. hope i didn't ruin her name for ya!!!  
  
the T.C.W. enjoy  
  
Lula woke up at an hour before dawn. She looked over at her roommate, Satine, who was the "Sparkling Diamond". Lula prefered the "Shiny Squished Carbon" rather than being called a jewel. She sighed, shook Satine, tried evrything short of violence and dumping stuff on her and Tina, as Lula called her, didn't wake up.  
  
"Okay, Tina, here goes." Lula had fetched three buckets of the chilly ice water she always kept on hand. She took one of these and poured all down one side of Tina's bed, then placed the second one exactly where she knew Tina would step when she put her feet on the ground, and dumped the third and coldest one all down Satine's body, from the head, to the toes.  
  
There was a shrill scream, peals of unstoppable laughter, and much squishing. All this happened in Tiajauna, Mexico, one early morning. Two girls, loving to tease, one more playful and the other more sought after by men. That day, they then went to work at the Club(a/n: it is the moulin rouge, but not), practicing to put on a play for the *shudder*shudder* Duke. For Satine, the upside was that her lover, Christian would be there. True, Tina and Chris hated the nicknames 'Tina' and 'Chris' but they decided to give up and called Lula 'Lucy'.  
  
Tina loved Chris and Chris loved Tina, but then again, Tina you couldn't be sure about. Tina was the Club's best performer and Lula as a backup for anyone. As well, Tina was a courtesan. Technically speaking, courtesan was the only way you could put it nicely, but they all knew it so it didn't matter. Tina was wild anyway. This morning, Satine had decided to stay at Lula's place only because the night before, she was too tired to have any customers. And so it was a Girl's Night Out.  
  
"Hey Harry. How's the set comin along?" Lula asked. Harry grinned, busy talking with some of the actors and actresses. The production was about a thief who met and fell in love with a princess, who's fate was to marry an emperor, but she loved the thief. Satine was, of course, the princess. Everytime Lula heard the name of the princess, she crumpled up laughing, no matter how hard she tried. It was Princess McBetty. (a/n: i mean, seriously, what kind of name is 'mcbetty' for a person of royalty? wait till you hear the family name, now that one is a killer. may as well call her betty boop because of it.) Princess McBetty of Rashwood, was the full name, and apparently, it was a very honorable name in the play.  
  
All afternoon, Satine tried to get Christian into a corner, alone, but the Duke, no matter how much Lula tried, kept getting in the way. Now, yes, you always shudder twice before mentioning *shudder*shudder* the Duke, because he was so powerful, rich, smart, shrewd, and by most appearances, handsome. The only thing that ruined it was that he was a bit on the really stupid side and very greedy. His sandy blond hair and strong body was enough for most, but the way he brought himself forth was just painful to watch.  
  
"Lula, why is HE always by us?!" Satine asked while they were walking to Lula's apartment.  
  
"I don't know. Did you notice what I'm WEARING!?" Lula practically said with enough intensity to equal a shout. "The dress I hate wearing unless there is some very urgent calling to wear it. And he was turned on because of it for a bit, but as you know, he was more interested in you!"  
  
"Yes, sadly. Well, we'll grab somethin to eat and then we'll head back, plan?" Lula nodded and they went on gossiping about what had happened and what they expected the show's outcome that night.  
  
"Harold said that there would be an Honorable Guest tonight. Do you know who he's talking about?" Lula was curious because she had a feeling she knew the guest.  
  
"No. Oh dear, look at the time, hurry!" the two girls sprinted all the way to the Club, Lula beating Tina by nearly a whole minute. Harold's worried look relaxed as they swirled through the door. Christian smiled and took his place in the audience, where he planned to view the rehearsal of the production he had written for the Club, Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
"May I speak with Satine?" Christian asked Lula, who had just come out of the dressing room.  
  
"Sure thing Chris, just a minute." Lula disappeared back trhough the door. "Tina, Chris is comin back here, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Satine called back.  
  
"She's all yours Chris!" Lula said, smiling. She went out and stood to the side as guests filed in, making it look as if it were her job. That was when she saw the guest.  
  
The guest was her very own cousin, Duke of some French region and one of the esteemed Lords of the English. She nearly cried out with sheer joy and pure laughter, but remembered to keep a smooth and placid expression on her face before she disappeared back stage. Lula couldn't believe that Gary had come all the way to see her and the Club's performance. Lula only hoped her makeup concealed her enough so that he wouldn't be left wondering.  
  
Christian bumped into her and they both clearly were stunned for a moment. "I'm so sorry Lula!"  
  
"Hey no problem Christian. Do you want me to announce your name and start up the orchestra and everything? Or do you want Harold to do that because I meant to get around to this sooner." Lula said, suddenly remembering something of vital importance.  
  
"You should. I believe your voice is loud enough to carry over, right? Well, I also meant to tell you that I'd prefer you over anybody else to do it." Christian said, smiling. "Good luck." they hugged and parted ways.  
  
Lula went back to change out of her dress as a 'lady in waiting' for the production and into a dress she only wore once or twice a year and even then only for a VERY minimal amount of time. It was a black dress, showed off her body and went with her cinnamony auburn nicely (a/n: okay, think julia roberts dress!)  
  
It was time for the show to start. Lula walked through the part in the middle of the curtains she winked at Christian, who nodded to the conductor and the orchestra started up, softly. Lula's clear, firm and warm voice rolled through out the whole audience.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight, the Club will be performing the production 'Spectacular Spectacular' written by Christian Thomas (a/n: what's his last name? sorry, didn't catch it in the movie.). Enjoy. Maestro, please." at that, the outer curtain closed in front of Lula as the audience applauded.  
  
Gary, Lula's cousin, couldn't quite put his finger on who the girl he had just seen and heard was, though he knew he knew her from SOME place. Gary then shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and watched Satine and Harold and everyone else at the Club perform Spectacular Spectacular. It went without a hitch.  
  
K more later pplz! I'm watchin the actual movie right now!!!! 


	2. meet the family

Okay, people, there are TWO dukes. One is the duke from the movie and the other is Lula's cuz, Gary. Okay, so this chappy is gonna be weird, trust me, and well just tell me when you review. the 'club' is what the moulin rouge is, except it's in mexico and since I don't take Spanish, I can't really translate it over.  
  
Disclaimer: again, not mine except Lula and Gary.  
  
~Meet the Family~  
  
Lula sighed, happy that it was all over. Grant, the Duke (a/n: the slimy ratty one), was still out there, waiting for Satine. Not that it did much good because Lula's cousin Gary, also a duke and of royal lineage, had helped fund the Club's production of Spectacular Spectacular, as Lula later found. She decided to make Gary go backstage rather than drag Satine out where the Duke was.  
  
Lula crept up behind him, silent and moving smoothly between crowds of people there talking. She put her hands in front of Gary's eyes and said, in a low whisper, "Long time no see, eh milord?"  
  
"Dear God! Is that you Lula?" Gary said turning and hugging Lula, who hugged back. Lula started to laugh and Gary begin to laugh, throwing his shoulders back with a good laugh. "I'm glad I volunteered to fund this. It was wonderful. Hat's off to you." He then did a mock bow which earned him a smack on his head.  
  
"Come with me before I lose you again." Not that it was possible, because Gary's shocking streak of VERY dark brown hair and height made him stick out in crowds. Lula only teased him about it because most girls she knew thought that he was literally.  
  
Tall.  
  
Dark.  
  
And absolutely Handsome.  
  
"Satine, Christian, I want you to meet my cousin Gary. He's the one who funded our play. Gary, this is Satine, our star, and Christian, the writer." Lula said and turned back to Gary, but not before seeing the sudden change in Satine's eye. Her heart gave a gut wrenching jerk, but she made herself focus on her friends and cousin.  
  
"Wonderfully written, Christian. And an absolutely superb job on your part, Miss Satine." Gary said, dropping an elegant bow and shaking Christian's hand.  
  
"Come on Christian! Gary! Satine! I'm hungry even if you aren't and I think some coffee and food would do us some good, right?" Lula said, they nodded and Lula walked up front with Christian while Tina dropped back with Gary.  
  
"No, my real name is Gareth, but please, I hate it ever so much. Just Gary if you don't mind." Lula shook her head and went on talking with Christian about possibly writing another play.  
  
"Oh, then we'll stick with Gary then now won't we?" Lula heard Tina say nearly seductively. (a/n: note the word 'nearly'). "Can you sing? You have a lovely voice as it is and I'm sure that you would be wonderful at singing." Yet another shake of the head.  
  
"Hear we are! Carlo, the regular and something extra for my cousin!" Lula said to the cook who grinned, waved and caused something to catch flame. Lula just grinned and showed the others to their seats.  
  
"Well, if you insist." Gary cleared his throat, closed his eyes and begin singing like an angel. It was a French song, sung by the men and women of the village in England. Satine clapped when he was done, Lula smiled and Christian looked thoughtful. "Christian, could you come to my apartment? I'd like to go over some ideas and possibilities with you because I'm sure I could talk Harold into having another production, gods above knowing he loved this one." Lula said, noticing her cousin and her best friend.  
  
"Oh, that would be absolutely wonderful!" Christian said, oblivious to the fact of the two people right next to them. After another 20 minutes, they got up and split.  
  
"'Night Lula! Love ya Christian with all my heart!" this was followed by a long series of kisses and Lula hugging Gary. Satine and Gary then walked on their way.  
  
"Well, how about something like a princess trapped and she falls in love with a servant and also in love with another man, a prince of a rivaling country? Or then again, maybe not." and they went on talking for hours late into the night, writing and scribbling things out.  
  
Meanwhile~-~  
  
"Satine, are you alright?" Gary asked, because the lady at his side began to look faint.  
  
"Oh, it's just time for my medication." Satine said, smiling feebly.  
  
Satine started to fall, but Gary, on instinct grabbed her arm gently, but firmly enough to right her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he got a nod.  
  
When she kept falling, Gary swept her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. She went, took her medicine, and came back, looking much refreshed.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here because I believe it's too late to be going back to Lula's or go to a hotel." True, the hour was very late. Satine nodded, not minding in the least.  
  
When Gary was taking his outer shirt off, Satine came in. They started to kiss and. (a/n: well, you know what happens so I'm not going to go into that because you don't need to know that.)  
  
Over the next few weeks, it became obvious that Satine was enamored with Lula's cousin who was to leave soon. Christian was busy writing another production for the local theater, a book of love, and Lula's idea of the princess with two loves into a play.  
  
"Lula, I'm going for a walk, is that alright?" Satine said.  
  
"Sure." Lula said. Christian got up and grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Do you mind if I accompany you?" he asked gently.  
  
"No, not at all." They walked out. Five minutes after they left, Lula went into the room Gary was staying in, and saw the sheets tangled about him and his bare golden chest. His dark hair was mussed and his arm was thrown abroad. Lula got out her buckets of water.  
  
Ten seconds later, Lula's shrieks of laughter could be heard throughout the whole street.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you?!?! What are you, some kind of crazy woman?!" Gary yelled after screaming louder than Lula for about a minute. "I've known women nicer than you and have cousins who would let a man sleep. I always heard that ladies were gentle creatures, but man, whoever told me that must have been drunk, as I must have been at that time."  
  
"Well, if you didn't notice, they left for a walk. I need to talk to you about something, if you don't really mind me doing so, milord." Lula said, once Gary had stopped screaming as loud as he could for as long as he possibly was capable of doing.  
  
"Sure, I guess. So, what's up?" Gary said, completely calm and composed unlike a few minutes before. (a/n: don't you just love having quick self composure?)  
  
"I just want to know, does Satine seem any different to you? You know, like more hyper, but vague? And you cannot tell me that you haven't noticed that she's infatuated with you. Both you and her are very lucky that Christian has been too busy to notice." Lula said. Gary only stared. It was a few minutes before he actually responded.  
  
"You know, you're right. The night we met, I was walking her back to her apartment and she kept collapsing on me. When we got to her place, she took her 'medication' and she seemed instantaneously revived. And yes I do know that she is in 'love' if you want to call it that. Besides, she keeps trying to get to me, but we all know that I love Mineverra. Do you know why?" Gary asked, shaking his head and running his wet hand through his even wetter and dark, unruly hair.  
  
"No, but you know, many girls go after you. If I recall this correctly, I believe you went after Mineverra and you did something that was displeasing to her once she gave you a chance. You then acted like you didn't care and went out after the first girl who was crazy about you. When word got to you that she was in the hospital because of some freak storm accident, you went mad. Here's a scar from your nails digging into my arm while you were shaking me, asking me repeatedly why." Lula said, showing him her arm and hugging him. Gary was shaking in her arms.  
  
"Don't remind me." He said slowly and quietly.  
  
"When you return, please tell Evve I send my regards." She got up, wiping her hands on her pants. "And by the way, I want to ask a favor of you, but I want to tell it to both you and Christian. There's a rift being driven between me and Tine." The door clicked shut quietly behind her.  
  
So, the plot thickens. What exactly DID Lula mean in that last statement? r/r, flames welcome 


	3. face the truth

okay, so tomorrow I have a teacher in service day, or buyback day as you would call it. so far, my weekend has been getting better and better. well, I didn't think that I'd be able to update, but you know, I have time to kill, I guess, though I really should start on my algebra thing, but hey? it's due Wednesday and I really don't care right now. it's the weekend, I have the right to relax, right? anyway, for those that love this one and those that don't love this fic so much, here's the update.  
  
disclaimer: as always, none of this is mine except Gary and Lula. and for those who want Christian and Satine together, sorry, but I don't think that that's going to happen any time soon in this fic. sorry to say this, but I'm not a big fan of satine.  
  
"When you return, please tell Evve I send my regards." She got up, wiping her hands on her pants. "And by the way, I want to ask a favor of you, but I want to tell it to both you and Christian. There's a rift being driven between me and Tine." The door clicked shut quietly behind her.  
  
end of recap (a/n: I'll stop blabbing now, seriously, I will)  
  
Satine and Christian returned from their walk, both looking very much refreshed. it was a crisp autumn day and they both looked like they had sprinted back from a mile away. Snow had fallen the night before, but only very lightly.  
  
I guess I can't really call them lovers, now can I? Lula thought sadly. In the back room, she heard some squishing and started to giggle as the two came in.  
  
"What's so funny Lu?" Satine said curiously, wondering why her best friend was bent over double, rolling on the ground laughing and her cousin yelling at her to keep quiet.  
  
"Oh stow it Gary!!!! Tine goes through it at least twice a week!" Lula called to Gary.  
  
There was a thump in the other room and a groan that was unmistakably Gary's. "I'm so honored that I, one of some high ranks and what not that I choose not to remember at the moment, should receive this treatment for the first time ever." Amusement laced sarcasm called back, slightly muffled because of the door. "Now stop laughing."  
  
"No. Besides, you needed it too! I can't believe that you were starting to smell!" Lula screamed before going into another fit of laughter.  
  
Christian shook his head and sat down on the couch. Satine just stood there, in the doorway on the doormat in front of the doorframe just staring. What had happened to the "oh so ever- calm composed- polite -attractive- rich- guy" that was her best friend's cousin?  
  
"Well, Gary, this is a side of you I haven't seen before!" Satine said in a low, almost seductive voice near the door.  
  
"What the he-" came Gary's voice and the door slammed open, smacking Satine right in her lovely face. It wasn't that hard but it was enough to send the ever so frail Sparkling Diamond tumbling into the rolling Lula.  
  
"Oh, Satine! Are you alright?!" both Christian and Lula exclaimed at once.  
  
"I'm alright! Really I'm fine. Thank you anyways." Satine said.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stand directly in front of open doors?" Gary said sardonically. Lula hadn't put him in a good mood by waking him up and he couldn't get into any really dry clothes because he had left them all on the floor, where there was water.  
  
"Uh, your grace, did you have a bit of an accident?" Lula said, keeping a straight face and cocking one graceful eyebrow up ever so slightly. She motioned towards his pants and Satine's peals of laughter could be heard throughout the building. Lula and Christian joined in, laughing whole- heartedly.  
  
"I knew it. Evve knew it too. I should have stayed in London. I can't believe it. Why? What have I done?!" Gary cried out, exasperated, threw his arms wide in the air and marched back to the room he was staying in.  
  
"Milord, I wouldn't want to go back in there if I were you!" Lula called out, pointing at the open door.  
  
"Fine, so be it. I shall go with Christian, and we shall talk of more civilized matters." Gary said in a snooty British voice, just for play. "Come, come Christian, upsy daisies!"  
  
Gary then proceeded to haul Christian up by his arm and drag him out of Lula's apartment to a nearby park.  
  
"Oh dear, look at the time! I forgot about Harold! He wanted to talk to me today! He said that Christian had a new production in the making." Satine said, gasping as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Well, then, off with you Tine! Go before you lose your job!" the last part was called out mockingly, in which Tine turned around glared, and hurried out to the club.  
  
When Lula was sure that Satine had gone, she sprinted to the park where Gary and Christian were waiting. Well, not quite waiting by the looks of it, Lula thought, smiling as she came up and pounded Gary with a large and very accurate snowball.  
  
Both men were covered in snow, having been in a snow fight. She called to them and they sat on a park bench.  
  
"You're both wondering what's going on, though you Gary already have an idea. Christian, I'm not sure if you're at all aware of this, but Satine is, well, she's." Lula couldn't bring herself to tell Christian that the love of his life was liked another man. Gary read this in her eyes while Christian looked up at her face, wondering what was happening.  
  
"Christian, what she can't say is that Satine, well, this is probably coming from the wrong person, but Satine is, not love I guess, but enamored, with me. My own sweet heart is at home in England, still recovering from her accident." Gary let his pain show on his face as Lula put her hand on each of their shoulders. Both of her small hands were covered by each of their own.  
  
"What I want to talk to you about is about this whole mess." Lula said, quietly. "Gary, it isn't your fault, Christian, I'm so sorry, but just sitting here letting her do this to us, tear us all apart, can't continue. She's not who she was. Believe me Gary she isn't. She's different, more detached I suppose you might say. Am I not correct?"  
  
"I can't believe this. How did it happen? How? Why?" Christian said painfully after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I don't know. I truly don't know. I just want my friend back." Lula said shaking her head. Then something inside of her sparked and she looked directly at Gary. "You said that when you were walking her to her place, she kept falling and then took her 'medication' when we got in. She seemed instantly revived when she came back from the restroom." Gary said.  
  
"Just Face the truth, guys. She's on something." Lula said. 


	4. speak the lies

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in who knows how long. But here goes. And sorry if it's short.  
  
Disclaimer: what you don't recognize from somewhere else is most likely probably mine. Right?  
  
Speak the Lies  
  
Lula, Gary, and Christian talked for some time in the park. They came up with a plan that, if everyone kept to their parts, would go perfectly and even then, it would still go pretty well. To test to see if Lula's theories were right or not (a/n: remember her 'medicine' and gary), Satine was to move into Lula's apartment and Gary into Christian's. Then, she could be safely monitored, so to speak. Christian would begin to *like* Lula and if it wasn't obvious after some time, they would stop. From there, they would plan what would happen. Overall, no one liked the plan, but it seemed like the best.  
  
From there, they left for lunch. They met with Satine at the café, all of them going in at different times so as not to give the game up.  
  
"Hey, Gary, come on! I'm hungry and Satine's waiting! Hurry up, will you?!" Lula was dragging Gary into the café, and walked over to the booth her friend sat at.  
  
"Slow down, the food's not going anywhere is it? And besides, what's the rush? Patience, woman, patience!" Gary replied easily, smiling and laughing with Lula. Satine got up and smiled at each of them. They kissed each other on the cheeks, and exchanged hugs and regular words of greeting. They sat back down.  
  
Christian came in, looking as if he'd sprinted the whole way to the cafe, wind blown, when in fact, all he did was run around the block a few times, then come in. Lula got up, and instead of a quick friendly hug that was usual, she got up and hung on a little more than usual. Then, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Gary stood up and greeted Christian. Then, the cousins sat down and watched Satine.  
  
Satine got up. "Hey darling!" and kissed his cheek and hugged him briefly before sitting down next to Lula. As Christian busied himself with taking off his coat and scarf, Lula caught a glimpse of his wet eyes. She put a comforting hand on his knee.  
  
"Ow!" Satine exclaimed. A heavy boot had collided with her leg. Gary, who had originally intended to hit Lula because he had suspected what she had done, missed and hit Satine's.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get comfortable. And plus, these new boots really need to be broken in." Gary lied quickly, covering any doubt and smiled at Satine, who was completely won over.  
  
"Hmm, Chris, how far have you gotten with your next play?" Lula asked.  
  
"It's coming along VERY well, if i say so myself. Would you like to see it after we eat?" Christian asked, quietly observing and becoming steadily more irritated as he viewed Satine's reaction. They ordered and, because they were one of the only groups of people eating there, they got their food quickly. They finished, Christian paid and left with Lula arm in arm.  
  
Once out of view of the cafe, they walked to a quiet secluded garden, where they sat down.... 


	5. face the music

man, how long has it been since i updated? ages to be sure. okay, question, who has read 'eye of the world' by robert jordan? anyways, i have no idea where this fic is going and so this is chapter is just a little something to defeat my thing called writer's block. and plus i'm bored.(spuds, you know what that means....^_*) what makes this all worse is that my brother is listenin to some really old cd and christina aguilara is singing some really sappy old song. oh that's the title (too beautiful for words) i guess it fits the mood....  
  
disclaimer: baz you lucky man you. lulu and gary and whatever you don't recognize is mine. including the awful plot.  
  
Face the Music  
  
Lula sat on the park bench, listening as Christian spoke bitterly. She saw the sky, felt the chill of the air, the crispness of the reality's edge. Children were playing happily, laughing and running. Happy couples strolled along the pathways.  
  
"Chris, sit down. Please!" Lula called out finally, unable to bear her friend's raving.  
  
"It's, well, I just don't know how this could happen? How could I have been blind to this? How?" Christian said sadly as he sat down next to Lula.  
  
Lula looked over at him, studying the fall of his dark hair, the tears in his stormy grey eyes, and the overall image of a broken man.  
  
"Look, it's not your fault. It's hers. I don't want to be the one to lay the blame, but this is hurting us all equally, all of it. Gary has his own sweetheart, back home in Europe. She's recovering because some freak accident. He came overseas just because he funded your production, 'Spectacular, Spectacular', and I was a part of it. I'm hurt because my best friend has fallen for my cousin, leaving my other best friend broken. My cousin, who is royalty and nobility, is handling this as best as he can but there's not much he can do even if it is on the border of an act of incivility. Don't feel bad." Lula said, a bit out of breath after her small speech.  
  
"Really? Is that how you see it?"  
  
"Yes, really, and with your permission, my cousin and I are willing to try and win back the heart of the woman you love. If it proves useless, well, I'm sorry. What do you say?"  
  
After a few moments of silent thought, Christian nodded. Suddenly, Christian grinned.  
  
"So, when do we start?"  
  
"As soon as I can drag my cousin away, okay?" Lula smiled slyly and winked before leaving.  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Christian thought. I suppose I should act as if nothing had happened, right? He walked to his apartment.  
  
Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"So Lu splashed you? I wish I could have been there!" Satine said laughingly.  
  
"Yes, how do you stand it?" Gary grinned inquisitively (a/n: i don't care if it makes sense or not)  
  
"Well, for one, I don't leave all my clothes on the ground. Two, I get up as early as I can, but some days I'm just a little too late." Satine explained. Gary put on a look of Oh-I-get-it-now-why-didn't-I-think-of-that which made Satine giggle.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you later, but now I have some business to attend to, okay? Perhaps later this evening?" He winked. Satine blushed and nodded.  
  
Gary started off around the block in order to avoid the 'Sparkling Diamond'. He quickly made off to Christian's flat where they discussed what had happened in the park with Lula. Here's the plan that the guys had concocted:  
  
-Christian would pretend to fall for Lula  
  
-Lula would pretend to flirt with Christian and seemingly 'captivate' his heart  
  
-Gary would send for Mineverra without letting Satine know  
  
-once Mineverra (a/n: called Evve) arrives, Gary would exaggerate his love  
  
--through out all of this, they'd keep Evve notified so that she wouldn't be surprised. The letter she sent back was full of enough delight in the whole scheme that she couldn't wait to begin. It went as follows:  
  
Dear Lula,  
How are you my dear? It's terribly drafty here in France, but I suppos it is to be expected. Gary has told me everything, and I mean absolutely everything. You know how he never spares details?  
  
I'm absolutely thrilled to be a part of it. I'm not really jealous because who wouldn't want him? He's an absolute doll but I suppose we must be the actors and actresses we were born as.  
  
I must meet Christian, poor boy. Now, I never expected something like this to happen. Well, I'll see you soon. Just a question, am I supposed to come with the whole act and appearance as an invalid or no? I was thinking not. No matter now, we'll mend this poor boy's heart sooner than not.  
  
With love, Evve  
  
As Lula read the letter, she let out a peal of laughter. She then quickly hid the letter and came out as Satine came in.  
  
"Hey, Tine. Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Actually, I do, with your cousin as a matter of fact, why?"  
  
"Oh, I was thinking we could have a girl's night out seeing as how we haven't had one in a while. Perhaps tomorrow night." Lula said, feigning slight disappointment.  
  
okay, thanx to anyone who reviews! thank you so much. um.....well, i probably won't update for a little bit and i hope my little writer's block is overcome. anyways..... review review review review review review review review!!! 


	6. a note for you

Hey! Bad news and good. I think I'll do bad first.  
  
Bad news is that my laptop is down so probably no more new updates for a while [ ( ] even if it is summer vacation. I'll be out of town and I may be able to do something.. I've also got summerschool, but I hope I can cram SOMETHInG in.  
  
Good news is that my lappy is being fixed, I have a slow computer to use and will be able to update soon. Somehow. Hopefully.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews! Have a great summer!  
  
starlit 


End file.
